Darren Hart
Nitro I (AKA Darren Hart) was the first of Scorpio's Nitros, and was killed by Bluebird a few days before the War of Brigstone began. Nitro IV later inherited his taser sticks. Description Nitro I's costume was mostly in a light shade of blue, with navy layers over the chest and back secured by straps. There were gunmetal pads over the knees, and navy pouches just above them. The mask was secured by a zip, and had red glass over the eyes. Origin Darren Hart was a starving, homeless boy, aged just 11 when Scorpio took him in. He had no parents and had just been kicked out of his orphanage by a ghastly and traumatising governess. He was unable to find a home, and was reduced to feeding off of stray rats. Scorpio later saved him from an attempted murder, and in gratitude (as well as persistently asking) he became the first Nitro. Background After Scorpio agreed to make him an accomplice, the hero pointed out that Darren would require a hero name. Darren nostalgically named himself Nitro, which was the name of the first comic his governess allowed him to go out and buy. He and Scorpio faced many threats together, with Darren growing older and more aggressive. However, due to careful tuition from Scorpio, he reached the point where Scorpio had absolute confidence in him. Scorpio even revealed his true identity to Darren, sent him out on solo missions, and occassionally let him drive on nights where there weren't many other cars around. However, on his last mission with Scorpio they were up against Bluebird once more. Bluebird was planning to release a strain of bubonic plague through every single bird in Brigstone. But while Scorpio was held back by Bluebird's henchmen, Nitro took the opportunity to arrest Bluebird. What he and Scorpio did not know was that Bluebird had recently stolen technology from Unicorp. Nitro eventually overpowered him, and when Scorpio had finally defeated all the henchmen Nitro turned and ran to him to tell him that he had managed to defeat Bluebird on his own. However, with twin guns on his shoulders, he brutally gunned Darren down. Personality Darren was polite and timid, due to having grown up in a strict orphanage. Bradley himself described Darren as "the most innocent person he'd ever met". He also proved to be enthusiastic to please and impress Bradley, which ultimately led to his downfall. Even though he apparently defeated Bluebird in a duel, he felt no suspicion, instead reveling in his victory. He also became overconfident, turning his back to Bluebird to show Bradley his supposed accomplishment - allowing Bluebird an opening to use his shoulder-mounted miniguns on him. Notes * Darren was only referenced in the first book, when Bradley's inner voice reminds him of the boy's death in an attempt to discourage him from involving James with the mission. * Darren was the first Nitro, and easily the youngest and weakest. * Darren was the only Nitro to be murdered. * Darren's name comes from the fictional characters Darren Shan from The Saga of Darren Shan and Stephen Hart from the first two series of Primeval. Both characters were male protagonists, Darren a child and Stephen and adult, who sacrificed themselves for the greater good. Darren kileld himself before he could grow to conquer the world and Stephen closed a door to save his friends from prehistoric predators, sealing himself in with them in the process. Quotes * Gallery Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Nitros Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Males